


Chuck And Stacy, An Unlikely Love Story

by WildDogJJ



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildDogJJ/pseuds/WildDogJJ
Summary: He was Upchuck, the sleaziest loser in Lawndale High.  She was Stacy, Fashion Club Secretary and one of Lawndale High's most popular girls.  No way she could fall for him, or so she thought.  While helping Chuck with his magic act, however, Stacy comes to realize that she has more in common than she could've ever imagined.  They become secret friends as a result.  All too soon, feelings of friendship grow into something more.  Takes place in the same continuity as "Quinn".  Rated E for explicit sexual situations (this is a shipper involving Upchuck, after all).
Relationships: Stacy Rowe/Charles "Upchuck" Ruttheimer III
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**"Chuck And Stacy: An Unlikely Love Story"**   
**by**   
**WildDogJJ**

**Author's note:** This story occurs in the same continuity as "Quinn".

**Lawndale, MD, 1999...**

Charles Ruttheimer the Third was positioned at the entrance to the Lawndale Mall. He was trying to wow passerby with his magic act. Calling himself Charles The Prestidgitator, he had to admit the name was lame but it was all he could come up with so he went with it. Chuck soon saw a group of girls from school approach. He knew these girls all too well. In fact, everyone knew who these girls were as they were the most attractive girls at Lawndale High. They were The Fashion Club.

Chuck couldn't help leering as these ladies were truly a sight to behold. They were the object of every boy's desire. There was their President, Sandi Griffin. Sandi was the undisputed queen bee of this club/clique. Her alpha bitch personality would be a total turn off if it weren't for her supermodel looks. Although, that could only get her so far. Even now she was increasingly having to look outside of school for dates as the number of guys at Lawndale High willing to put up with her bitchiness was starting to run low. Even so, her regal beauty always seemed to captivate Chuck. If she could be nice to people then she'd be even more popular than her frenemy, Quinn.

Quinn Morgendorrfer was another frequent guest in Chuck's romantic/erotic fantasies. She was the Vice President of the Fashion Club. Chuck had a crush on her, but so did everyone else with a Y chromosome. Quinn just had that effect on people. Not only was she a red head beauty but she carried herself with grace and poise and, unlike Sandi, was actually nice to people. At the same time, she was highly manipulative. Still, Chuck could understand how Joey, Jeffy and Jamie could spend so much time and energy trying, and failing, to woo her.

Tiffany Blum-Deckler, the club's Treasurer, was another one whom Chuck would often fantasize about. She wasn't regal, like Sandi, nor was she clever and cheerful, like Quinn, but her exotic Asian beauty was a turn on in and of itself. In her own way she was the club's sexiest member. Too bad she was also dumber than a pile of rocks. Tiffany would probably be written off as a special needs case if people weren't so enamored with her exotic Asian looks. There had even been a recent teacher's strike and one of the substitutes was shown the door after getting a little too feisty with her.

Finally, there was Stacy Rowe, the club's Secretary. Stacy had a sweet demeanor about her that made her seem the quintessential girl next door. Her biggest flaw was her lack of a backbone. She was a lot smarter than she seemed, but her fear of rejection meant she would never let that side of herself show. Chuck knew she often served as Sandi's doormat.

As the girls came within range, Chuck began his song and dance.

"Beauteous maidens, may I show you something that will astound and amaze?"

The Fashion Club were irritated to be spoken to by Upchuck. Sandi immediately turned the bitchiness up to ten.

"Only if it's a disappearing act."

Undeterred, Chuck said "No, a feat of illusion."

Tiffany replied "Liike...contouring youur noose tooo maake iit loook thinn?"

The other three girls gave Tiffany a disgusted look. She immediately backpedaled.

"Nooot meee!"

Moving things back on topic, Chuck said "Please, spare just a moment to behold my astounding magic skills!"

Her patience wearing thin, Sandi barked "Make it fast, Charles! I don't want to get stuck in the midday cosmetics counter crush."

"Observe!" said Chuck as he pulled a ten dollar bill from his pocket, "Genuine US currency, which I shall now tear into tiny pieces."

Chuck proceeded to do just that, to the horror of the Fashion Club. They all gasped.

"That is most certainly illegal!" Sandi snapped.

Taking the torn pieces and bunching them in his hands, Chuck said "But wait! Through the commanding force of my virile presence," he opened his hands to show an intact bill, "The bill is magically restored!"

While Stacy, Quinn and Tiffany were amazed by this Sandi was visibly unimpressed. "Truly astonishing" the brunette bitch remarked.

Of all the girls, Stacy was the most impressed. She'd never seen such a trick up close. She had no idea how he'd done it and her curiosity had hijacked her brain.

"But, how did he do that?"

Dismissive, Sandi said "Oh, Stacy, you are so naive. He obviously used mirrors or something."

Wanting to maintain her position, Quinn immediately jumped on the bandwagon by saying "Besides, who cares if he can fix a ten. It's not like it was a fifty."

Sandi said "Come on, let's make some money really disappear."

The girls entered the mall. Chuck noticed Stacy sneak a look back at him.

* * *

**Cashman's, a short time later...**

The Fashion Club were going through the clothing racks. Stacy looked like she was a million miles away.

 _How did he do that_? Stacy thought to herself. _Sandi said it was mirrors, but that can't be right. We would've noticed something like that. How? I know you can't just rip apart and ten and then magically put it back together like that. Was he hiding tape in his hands?_

She immediately shook her head.

_No, it couldn't be that. The bill looked like it hadn't even been torn in the first place. If he'd taped it together we would've been able to make out the tape._

"Stacy!" Sandi barked.

"EEP!"

Sandi, in a venomous tone, said "You're not, like, still thinking about that stupid magic trick, are you?"

Nervous, Stacy said "No...um..." she turned to the nearest sun dress, "I was just thinking of how cute this dress is."

She was relieved that Sandi bought this.

* * *

**Lawndale high, a few days later...**

Stacy was walking alone through the hallway. She just couldn't stop thinking about that magic trick Chuck did. She quietly scolded herself.

_I can't believe I'm thinking about Upchuck! Just because I saw him do a magic trick the other day and now I can't get him out of my head._

Her curiosity was quickly snowballing into an obsession. She couldn't stop thinking about the magic trick. This already got her an earful from one of her teachers because she wasn't paying attention in class. Fortunately, said teacher was Mr. DeMartino. Getting yelled at by him is such a common occurrance that even Stacy's able to handle it. Now, she was determined to put this to rest. She looked around to make sure no one she knew was around. After all, this was a very risky mission and if she was caught she could kiss all of her social status goodbye. Finally, she spotted her target.

Chuck was emerging from a classroom. He looked haunted, but that was due to having just survived another hour of Ms. Barch. He knew she'd castrate him given half the chance. Granted, she'd do that to any male student but Chuck's horn dog reputation made him a particularly frequent target of her wrath. Suddenly...

"Upchuck!"

Chuck turned around and, to his surprise, he saw Stacy walking toward him.

 _Is this for real?_ he asked himself, _Stacy Rowe wants to talk to me!?_

Stacy approached. Nervous, Chuck immediately went into Upchuck mode.

"Ahh, my lovely, could my powers of attraction be beckoning you to me!" Grinning lecherously, he added "Don't worry, I can make all of your...erotic...desires come true."

Repulsed, Stacy said "EWWWW, no way, you creep!"

"Grrrrr, feisty!"

Stacy was about to walk away in disgust when she remembered why she wanted to talk to him. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves.

"Look, Upchuck, don't get any ideas. I would rather throw myself off a cliff than go out with you."

Undeterred, Chuck said "Than to what do I owe..." his voice becomes suggestive, "...the pleasure, my ravishing enchantress?"

Trying to ignore the urge to tell him off, Stacy said "It's about that trick you did at the mall the other day."

Chuck smiled. "Ah, so you were impressed!"

Blushing slightly, Stacy said "Um...yeah, I was."

Chuck said "Walk with me, my lovely, and perhaps this can be the start of something...amorous."

Stifling a shudder, Stacy began to walk with him as they talked.

Stacy said "I can't stop thinking about what I saw you do. I mean, you tore apart a ten dollar bill then put it back together in an instant. It was like...well...like..."

"Magic?"

Nodding, Stacy said "Yeah. I know you don't have, like, super powers or anything, but how did you do that?"

"Regrettably," said Chuck, "I cannot tell you that."

Disappointed, Stacy asked "Why not?"

Chuck said "Because a magician never reveals his secrets."

Stacy was now too invested to notice the rest of the Fashion Club nearby.

"Come on, Chuck," she begged, "I really need to know. I won't tell anyone, I swear. Please?"

Chuck said "Oh, how I wish I could quench your curiosity, my pet, but I cannot reveal my secrets. It's the Magician's Code."

Undeterred, Stacy said "But I have to know how you did it! I can't get it out of my mind!"

"I know the feeling," said Chuck, "Like that dream I keep having about mermaids and chocolate sauce."

They walked right by the rest of the Fashion Club. Fortunately, they weren't close enough to be sure if it actually was Stacy talking with Upchuck and just assumed it was someone who looked like her.

Thinking about the sex dream Chuck just mentioned, Stacy scrunched her nose.

"EW!"

"We all have our individual turn ons," said Chuck, "Perhaps there's something you find erotic that would disgust me."

Dismissive, Stacy said "Chuck, I doubt anything could disgust you. I mean, your the biggest perv around."

Chuck said "You think so, don't you."

Rolling her eyes, Stacy said "I know so. Come on, the sleazy pick up lines, the unwanted advances, looking at all of us like we're pieces of meat. You're as perverted as they come."

Chuck explained "It seems that way, doesn't it. Let me ask, do you actually know me?"

Stacy said "I know you well enough, everyone does. You're Upchuck, Lawndale High's resident creep."

"How can you be so certain?" asked Chuck. "Yes, you know my public persona. The Ladies Man Extraordinnare. But, how do you know I'm like that all the time? Have you ever spent time with me away from everyone else?"

Suddenly nervous, Stacy said "No way! If I started hanging out with you everyone would hate me! Also, if we're alone what's to stop you from raping me?"

Noticing that no one else was around, Chuck pointed out "But, we're alone now?"

Not really," said Stacy, "People are close enough that if you try anything I can put an instant stop to it just by screaming."

Chuck suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He decided to get back on to the subject they'd started with.

"Listen, Stacy, I can't reveal my secrets. I just can't."

Stacy sighed. "Chuck, I'll probably regret this, but I'll do whatever it takes to know."

Chuck grinned lecherously.

"Whatever it takes?"

"Yes," said Stacy, not thinking of the implications, "I'll do anything if you just tell me how you did that trick. Anything."

Chuck smirked as he got the perfect idea. He wrote some information on a piece of paper and handed it to Stacy.

"This is my address," he said, "Come over after school. We can talk then."

Nervous, Stacy said "O...Okay."

Chuck grinned suggestively.

* * *

**A street in Lawndale, after school...**

Stacy was walking to the address Chuck gave her. She's nervous.

_At least no one knows where I'm going. I'm glad my friends bought my excuse about a baby sitting job. I need to know how Upchuck does those magic tricks._

Stacy suddenly felt overwhelming dread as she remembered saying things in her desperation to know how Upchuck did those tricks, things that he could use against her.

_I said I'd do anything to know. What...What if he wants me to sleep with him!? Oh, God, OH,GOD!!! I'm a whore!!!_

Stacy could feel a panic attack coming on. She immediately took a few deep breathes to calm herself down.

_No! I'll do anything but that! If he tries to make me put out than I'm outta there!_

She's now reached the Ruttheimer House. The home is massive and looks like a red brick version of the Griffin house. She rings the bell. Upchuck answers.

"Welcome to Casa de Charles, bella senorita!"

Stacy was visibly put off by this latest lame come on. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one saw her before hurrying inside.

"Don't worry, sexy," said Chuck as he closed the door behind them, "This torrid affair will remain...grrr...our secret."

Stacy said "Chuck, I know I said I'd do anything to know, but I don't know if I can."

Smirking, Chuck said "Too late, hot stuff. You already came here and said you'd do anything. Follow me."

Stacy nervously followed Chuck up the stairs. She made a quick note of her surroundings so she could run when he tried to make her put out. He led her to his room. Upon seeing the inside of Chuck's room Stacy was shocked. She expected that his room would be a den of sleaze and debauchery. Instead, it was a typical teenage boys room.

"I...I don't get it." said Stacy.

Chuck asked "What's to get, Stacy? This is my boudoir."

Stacy said "Well, I was expecting something more...well..."

"Pornographic?"

Now embarrassed, Stacy nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Chuck said "Just because I act like a total sleazebag doesn't mean I live in a depraved debauchery den. Now, about you willing to do anything to learn my secrets."

Stacy froze as she thought On, no! He's gonna ask me to take my clothes off for him!

Chuck said "I want you to be....my assistant."

Stacy was pleasantly surprised.

"Y...Your assistant!?"

"Yes," said Chuck, "See, I want to expand my repertoire and to do that I need someone to help me do more elaborate tricks. You want to know how I do the simple tricks. Here's the deal. I show you how I do the simple tricks. In return, you help me with more elaborate tricks."

Now simultaneously embarrassed and relieved, Stacy said "I...I was afraid you were gonna tell me I have to have sex with you if I wanna know your secrets."

Chuck replied "As tempting as that is, I'm more interested in a professional relationship...and I don't like to mix business with pleasure. So, sorry to disappoint, but there's no sex involved in our deal."

Stacy was both shocked and relieved. This was a side of Chuck she'd never seen before.

"So," asked Chuck as he held out his hand, "Now that you know my intentions are strictly honorable do we have a deal?"

Stacy was now intrigued. This guy was acting less and less like Upchuck by the minute. It now occurred to Stacy that she really didn't know him at all. Finally, she smiled.

"Deal!"

They shook hands.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruttheimer House, a few days later...**

Chuck was showing Stacy how he did his trick. Stacy was amazed by just how simple it was.

"So, you had two tens!?"

"Yes," said Chuck, "The one I tore was actually counterfit. It's part of my magic kit. A fake bill that looks real. If you touched it, however, you'd notice how it's made of the same kind of paper as notebook pages, very easy to tear. The other bill was balled up in my hand. I just moved my hands fast enough that you wouldn't see the switch."

Impressed, Stacy said "That's actually kind of cool."

Chuck explained "That's what these are, simple parlor tricks. Now, let's move on to something not so simple."

"Okay."

Chuck pulled a trunk out of his closet.

"This trunk is not as solid as it appears."

He showed Stacy to the back and removed a panel.

"The panel comes out. While people think I'm trapped inside I slip out to reappear at a moment of my choosing. The straight jacket and chains I wear are also flawed and not secure, making it easy for me to slip out."

Stacy was very interested.

"So, why are you showing me this?"

Chuck said "I need you to chain me up, lock me in and pretend to freak out when it seems that I'm in danger."

Stacy smiled.

"As Sandi would say...crafty."

* * *

**The auditorium, a few weeks later...**

Chuck and Stacy were backstage. They'd just successfully pulled off the show from the Daria episode "Life In The Past Lane". Over the course of working together they discovered that they're more alike than either of them imagined.

It turned out that Upchuck, the biggest creeper in Lawndale, was just an act. He never once got fresh with Stacy or made a pass at her. Indeed, the few times he acted like Upchuck around her it was just for laughs. He was quite the gentleman, which surprised Stacy to no end. Now that they were changed back into their regular clothes Stacy wanted to talk to him.

"You know," she said, "I actually had a lot of fun working with you."

Chuck said "The..grr...pleasure was all mine."

Stacy shot him a look.

"Sorry, habit."

Stacy smiled.

"You know, that's actually something I want to talk to you about."

Chuck became nervous.

Stacy asked "Why do you act like a total sleazebag? You wouldn't get slapped around so much if you treated everyone the way you've been treating me."

Shamefaced, Chuck explained "You're right, I wouldn't get slapped. The problem is I wouldn't be noticed either."

Curious, Stacy asked "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Stacy," said Chuck, "I'm a scrawny computer geek with big, ugly ears, an annoying voice and zero interest in playing sports. Guys like me are normally invisible to everyone. So, I do the whole Upchuck thing for attention."

Stacy said "Chuck, I've gotten to know you. You're actually sweet when you drop the wannabe Cassanova act."

Chuck said "Negative attention is better than no attention. The truth is, I'm painfully shy and acting like an irrepressible horndog is how I get around that. True, I'm hated by everyone, but it's better than being ignored."

Stacy asked "Doesn't it bother you that you don't have any friends?"

"It does," said Chuck, "But popularity is something I just can't do. If I have to be an outcast then I'll be an outcast that everyone knows. It's a lousy way to live, but being infamous is better than being a faceless nobody."

Stacy was instantly sympathetic.

_That's so sad. He thinks he has to either be Upchuck or be totally alone._

"Why do you do what you do?" asked Chuck. "I mean, you just asked me why I'm Upchuck and I told you. It's better than being alone. Maybe it makes everyone hate me, but it's what works for me now. Now, why are you a total doormat?"

Stacy said "What makes you say that?" Truth was, she already knew but she decided to let Chuck put her on the spot like she just did with him. Fair's fair, after all.

Chuck said "Come on, I've seen the way you ladies in the Fashion Club act. You let Sandi walk all over you and blindly do whatever you're told. It's almost like you're afraid to think for yourself. Why is that?"

Stacy took a deep breath.

"I don't like being alone. My Dad's always busy at work and my Mom totally ignores me. Mom spoils my brother rotten while nothing I do is ever good enough for her. All she does is call me stupid or tell me to stop bugging her." Stacy was now fighting back tears as she continued. "I'm never good enough. I dress nice, Mom tells me I'm not pretty. I get a good grade, Mom yells at me for not getting a better grade. I'm never good enough....NEVER!"

She started crying. Chuck put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"I'm sorry."

Stacy said "I try, I honestly try, but nothing I do is ever enough."

Chuck got it.

"You let people boss you around because you're desperate for the approval that you don't get at home."

Stacy nodded as she continued to cry.

"I get that," said Chuck, "My Dad frequently travels for business, so he's never around. My Mom, well, let's just say she has an easier time relating to her liquor cabinet than to her husband and son."

Stacy actually stopped crying and stifled a giggle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Chuck shrugged. "It's okay. I'd find it funny if it happened to someone else as well."

"I'm still sorry" said Stacy.

Chuck replied "At least I made you laugh. That's enough of an apology for me."

Stacy smiled and hugged him. Chuck was a little weirded out by this.

"Thanks, Chuck."

From that point on they were secret friends. They would sneak off to hang out, call each other on the phone and e-mail each other. They never hung out in public, however, because it would do irrepairable damage to Stacy's reputation if it got out that she and Upchuck were secretly friends. Eventually, feelings of friendship grew into something more. Stacy remembered exactly when she began to suspect she liked Chuck Ruttheimer as more than just a friend.

* * *

**Jodie's graduation party, June, 2000...**

Stacy and the rest of the Fashion Club were talking when Sandi showed up.

Cross, the queen bee snapped "I see I'm the only one who still believe's in being fashionably late."

The other girls were impressed. Sandi, who'd had laryngitis, had her voice back. Stacy felt bad. At her seventeenth birthday Sandi was being even bitchier than usual so while blowing out the candles Stacy wished she'd shut up. Sandi came down with laryngitis shortly after that.

"Sandi," said Quinn, "You got your voice back!"

Handing Stacy a sheet of paper, Sandi said "Yes, and Stacy, you'll be glad to know that I've figured out how you can make it up to me over the summer."

Stacy's heart sank as she read the list aloud.

"Organize your Waif collection, ironing out all creases. Take over babysitting your brothers for the summer."

"Stacyyy," said Tiffany, "IIii pityy youuuu."

Handing the list back, Stacy said "Umm, Sandi, this seems kind of harsh. I mean, we don't even know if my wish caused you to lose your voice."

Snippy, Sandi said "I see, I guess you're not concerned with your status in the Fashion Club."

Stacy took a deep breath. Over the past few months she'd started standing up for herself more and more, and found a valuable ally in Quinn. Now, she was going to go for broke.

"Look, Sandi, I'm really sorry you lost your voice, but if this is what it'll take to keep me in the Fashion Club then maybe I'm better off taking a sabbatical, like Quinn."

Sandi said "Alright, then, but you're missing out. Quinn's coming back."

That's when Quinn dropped her own bombshell.

"Actually, Sandi, this time off was a nice change of pace. I'm thinking of extending my sabbatical permantly."

Tiffany said "Maybeee I'lllll taake a sabbatical, toooooo."

Sandi's jaw dropped as she realized she's now the president of a club of one.

* * *

**Later....**

Stacy was looking for Upchuck and VERY happy. Her days of being Sandi's doormat were over. The Fashion Club was no more. The best part is that now they're just friends. She'd stood up to Sandi and it paid off more handsomely than she'd imagined. She was looking to tell Chuck all about it. She spied his car. It was rocking.

_What the hell?!_

Stacy walked up to the car. What she saw made her want to vomit. Inside, Chuck and Andrea were making out. They'd stripped each other down to underwear and Chuck was in the process of unhooking Andrea's bra. Stacy gasped in horror. Tears welling up in her eyes, she turned and ran away. Chuck and Andrea never noticed that she was there.

**Stacy's house, later that night...**

Stacy was laying awake in her bed, trying to process what she saw.

_How could he!? How could he just hook up with a fat, skanky goth chick like that!? WHAT ABOUT ME!?_

She suddenly calmed down as something occurred to her.

_Why is this even bothering me!? We're just friends. It's none of my business who he hooks up with._

Stacy now tried to think.

_He could do better than that weirdo. If he'd just drop the stupid Upchuck act everyone would see what a sweet, wonderful guy he is. I actually feel comfortable enough to be myself around him. He's my friend, I care about him. I..._

Stacy stopped herself before finishing the thought.

_Dammit, Stacy, you're just friends!_

She then frowned.

_So why does seeing him get busy with another girl make me feel....jealous!?_

Stacy suddenly had a stray thought. She thought of herself being the one getting it on with Chuck in the back of his car. The thought only lasted a second but the unexpected effect it had on her remained. The brief thought had caused her nipples to harden and her pussy to suddenly become warm.

 _OHMYGOD!_ she thought, _I just thought of myself getting busy with Chuck and it made me horny!_

Grinning, Stacy got an idea. She walked over to her floor length mirror and looked at herself. With a mischevous grin she kicked off her sandals and slid her skirt off. After this, Stacy removed her top. Now stripped down to just her panties Stacy looked at herself in the mirror.

 _If Andrea's fat goth body turns him on_ she thought, _then seeing me like this would make him fire a load in his pants._

Stacy watched as her nipples hardened in response to that thought. She then thought of the sight of Chuck stripped down to just his briefs. She remembered seeing the bulge. Granted, she didn't get a good look when she saw him with Andrea but it appeared to be average size. At least she thought it was average, though the only dick she'd ever seen up close was Bret Strand's. Stacy untied her hair and let it fall down. She thought of Chuck's scrawny body and wondered why the thought was not only making her nipples harder but also causing a wet spot to form on her panties. Stacy hurriedly slid her panties off. Standing completely naked in front of the mirror Stacy's unexpected arousal began to dull as she scrutinized her body out of habit.

 _My shoulders are asymmetrical and it causes one of my boobs to be lower than the other._ Continuing to look at herself Stacy realized the difference was so small that she'd have to actually point it out for someone else to notice. _Still, my boobs are firm C's and Bret really loved sucking my nipples._ The thought of the only person she'd ever gone all the way with did nothing to excite her as he'd blown her off after that. She was glad he didn't brag about breaking Stacy Rowe's cherry. That would've gotten her labeled a slut. _I can't believe I lost my virginity by letting that jerk sweet talk me into putting out on the first date. Still, it felt good when Bret sucked my nipples. I wonder how it would feel if Chuck sucked on them. She watched her nipples instantly harden in response to that thought._

Stacy's eyes began to wonder over the rest of her naked reflection as sexual thoughts raced through her head. _My stomach's flat and firm, not flabby and gross like Andrea's. I wonder how it would feel to have Chuck groping me all over_. Her arousal grew with that thought as she slid her right hand down her stomach. Stacy teased herself by gently running her fingertips through the landing strip of brown pubic hair. Finally, she slipped two fingers inside of herself.

 _Damn, I've never been this horny_ she thought, _I've barely touched myself and my pussy's already soaked. I wonder how Chuck's fingers would feel._

That caused her to emit a soft moan as she became so excited that she nearly had an orgasm.

_Better stop._

She removed her fingers and resumed scrutinizing her body in an attempt to calm herself down.

 _My shoulders may be asymmetrical_ Stacy thought, _but I'm still so hot that any guy would wanna fuck me_. She turned around and looked at her ass. _I've got the kind of butt a monk would grab. Chuck would totally grope me if I let him._ That thought took Stacy's arousal back to ten. She turned to face herself in the mirror and grinned. Stacy began sensually running her hands over her naked body.

"Do you want me, Chuck?" she said in an erotic tone, "Take me, Chuck, you know you want to."

As she said this she began to finger her pussy with one hand while using the other to massage her breasts.

"Fuck me, Chuck," she said, "I need you inside me."

Stacy nearly lost her footing. Realizing that it wouldn't take much for her to get off now she made her way to her bed. Laying naked Stacy closed her eyes and thought of Chuck as she resumed masturbating. She imagined that it was her getting it on with him in his car instead of Andrea.

"Mmmm...Chuck...oh...yeah..."

She continued to touch herself while fantasizing that she was having sex with Chuck Ruttheimer.

"Ohhh...Chuck...yeah...right...there..."

Stacy could feel the sensations building in her erogenous zones.

"Yes...Chuck...yes..."

Stacy began to bite her lower lip to muffle her voice. It wouldn't do to have either her parents or her brother hear her screaming. Certainly not if it led them to barge in and see her masturbating or hear her words and realize that she's fantasizing about Upchuck.

"Oh...G...God..."

Stacy bit her lip and arched her back.

_Almost...there..._

Her lip biting successfully muffled her voice as a powerful orgasm surged through Stacy's body. Soon, it began to subside and Stacy stopped biting her lower lip. As she caught her breath and rapidly came down from her orgasmic high Stacy's eyes suddenly went wide.

_Did I really just get myself off thinking about...Upchuck!?!_

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A week later...**

Stacy was sitting in her room being bored out of her mind. Quinn was out on a date, Sandi had been hooking up with a guy from Oakwood (and rubbing everyone's nose in the fact that she now has a steady boyfriend) and Tiffany was too boring to hang out with one on one. She hadn't spoken to Chuck since the party. In fact, she was avoiding him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

In came Chuck Ruttheimer. He looked concerned.

"Stacy, we need to talk."

Stacy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine!"

Chuck asked "Why are you mad at me?"

Forcing herself to calm down, Stacy said "What makes you think I'm mad?"

Chuck said "Because you've been avoiding me ever since the party. I know we had to keep our friendship quiet while school was in session, but it's summer. What gives?"

Stacy sighed. Hearing Chuck say it caused her to realize how silly she's being. Truth is, she was freaked as seeing Chuck hook up with another girl made her jealous and the thought of him hooking up with her made her so horny that she masturbated herself to the best orgasm of her life.

"Chuck, you're right" Stacy admitted, "I am mad."

Sitting next to her on the bed, he asked "What did I do?"

Stacy sheepishly admitted "I saw you with Andrea."

Chuck asked "So?"

That made Stacy want to lay into him, but she immediately thought better of it.

"I was...well...I was shocked. Did you?"

Chuck said "If you're asking me if I lost my virginity that night then the answer's a definite yes."

Sounding sad, Stacy said "I...I see."

"Relax, Stacy," said Chuck in a reassuring tone, "We used a condom. I'm not ready to be a father and the last thing I want is to start college with an STD."

Stacy wanted to tell Chuck that seeing them made her jealous, but she chickened out. She immediately came up with another explanation.

"I...well...I'm your friend, Chuck. I guess I worry about you sometimes."

Chuck said "Your concern is touching, but unecessary. I take precautions. Why is this a big deal?"

Thinking fast, Stacy said "I...well...I know what it's like to make a regretable decision about intimacy. My first time is something I wish never happened."

Chuck said "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why?"

Stacy explained "It was Bret Strand. I really wanted him to like me and he used that to get me to sleep with him on the first date. It was awkward, painful, and the jerk never spoke to me again. I was devastated and afraid. I was devaststed because I really wanted him to like me and afraid he'd brag about it to everyone and I'd get labeled a slut."

"If it's any consolation" said Chuck, "my first time was a bit of a disappointment. I think it didn't help that it was Andrea's first time, too. Still, beggars can't be choosers."

Stacy said "If you'd just be yourself you wouldn't be a beggar."

Chuck said "I'd also still be a virgin."

"You know what your problem is," said Stacy, "You don't believe in yourself."

Chuck said "Neither do you."

"True," said Stacy, "But I'm getting better. Having friends like Quinn helps."

Chuck said "True, but I don't have a super popular best friend who'll back me up."

Smiling, Stacy said "Yes, you do. Me."

"Stacy," said Chuck, "It's different with us. You don't have to keep your other friendships a secret just to protect your reputation."

Stacy said "I shouldn't have to keep our friendship a secret."

Chuck sighed.

"It's not like anyone would give me a chance now, anyway. I'm heading off to college in August. I...well...I'm nervous. See, I go with being a creep because...well...you see...um..."

Stacy immediately got it.

"You don't know how to talk to girls without creeping them out, do you?"

Blushing with shame, Chuck nodded.

"Chuck, I'm a girl," Stacy pointed out, "I know that Upchuck is an act. How about I spend the rest of the summer teaching you?"

Chuck's jaw dropped when she said that.

"You...you're serious."

Stacy nodded. "Of course. It's not as hard as you, or most guys, think it is."

Chuck said "You really think you can help me get over my insecurities."

Stacy said "I know I can. After all, being friends with you has gone a long way in getting me over mine. In fact, with the Fashion Club gone I'd like to spend some time on my true passion, journalism."

"Makes sense," said Chuck, "You're surprisingly detail oriented."

Stacy immediately got an idea. "How's this?" she said, "I spend the summer teaching you how to be a ladies man, you help me improve my writing. Deal?"

Chuck said "I can definitely make you a better writer, but do you really think you can turn me into a ladies man?"

Stacy said "By the time I'm done those college girls won't be able to keep their hands off of you."

Chuck smiled.

"Deal!"

He and Stacy shook hands.

* * *

**Over the course of that summer...**

Chuck and Stacy would get together almost daily. Stacy had made it her mission to remake Chuck into a charming ladies man while Chuck, with equal determination, was intent on helping Stacy hone her craft as an aspiring journalist. At one point, Stacy was in her room wearing a business suit while Chuck filmed her with a camcorder. They were working on her screen presence as her new aspiration was to go into TV news. Then, there was the time they went on a 'date' to a restaurant in Baltimore. The purpose was to help him practice how to behave on a date. The first such date was so-so due to his habit of leering at every girl who came by.

"Chuck," said Stacy, "Your attention should be on me. Ignore all the other girls."

Blushing, Chuck said "Sorry."

Later, on another fake date, he kept his focus on her.

"Okay," said Stacy, "Now, we know your come on lines don't work. What works is being nice. Smile, ask her what she's interested in. Don't brag about what you do in the bedroom. That just makes you look like a total scumbag."

Once, they were in his room practicing how to approach a girl.

"No," Stacy barked, "When you say something like that, especially in that tone, you might as well be telling her that you're a date rapist."

One time, they went to the beach. Chuck was to practice approaching girls. It didn't go so well as he was slapped, told off, threatened and at one point even kicked in the groin. Stacy watched all of this and took notes. Later, at an outdoor cafe, Stacy pulled out her notepad.

"Okay, here are all the things you did wrong. I'm going to tell you what to do instead."

The next time they went to the beach Chuck got phone numbers and asked out on dates just by following Stacy's instructions. She nodded approvingly when she saw this (despite feeling a little jealous as well).

Later, Chuck was proofreading one of Stacy's essays. He made notes of what changes she should make. Later, he proofreads another and does nothing but give Stacy the thumbs up.

Over the course of all of this they found that they truly enjoyed one another's company. All too soon, however, summer was coming to a close. Stacy would be back in school while Chuck was off to college.

* * *

**August, 2000...**

Chuck and Stacy were hanging out in Chuck's room.

Stacy said "I can't believe you're going to MIT. I've gotten used to you being around."

Chuck said "I just wish I was going somplace like Bromwell or Crestmore."

"Why aren't you?" asked Stacy, "You've got the grades for it."

Chuck explained "But not the scholarships and my parents are too cheap to pay for an Ivy school. At least they're willing to pay out of state tuition for MIT. What about you? Have you given any thought to where you wanna go?"

Stacy said "I used to wanna to go to Pepperhill, out in California, but that's only because all my friends were planning on going there."

Chuck couldn't help laughing. "Sorry," he said, "But Pepperhill's a party school with Ivy League entry requirements."

Stacy said "That's why I don't wanna go there anymore. Hell, the only one of us who's even capable of getting in to Pepperhill is Quinn. Sandi and I don't have the grades for it and Tiffany probably won't even get into a community college, assuming she even graduates at all. I can totally see what happened to Kevin happening to her."

Chuck said "So, they stopped giving him 'by's?"

Stacy nodded. "I don't know the story, but I'd like to find out. You know Brittany just dumped him, right?"

Chuck said "Since she's going to Great Prairie State while he's stuck repeating senior year, it's hardly a surprise."

With an eye roll, Stacy said "I wouldn't be surprised if she comes back next summer and gets back with Kevin."

Chuck admitted "It'd be funny if when that happens he knocks her up, forcing them to stay together."

"That'd be just like them."

They both broke down in a fit of laughter. When the laughing stopped, Chuck turned serious.

"Thank's for all your help, Stacy."

Smiling, Stacy said "No problem, Chuck. Once you're there let me know how things turn out."

"I will."

The room went silent. They looked at each other. Slowly, they lean in. They're faces were almost touching when they suddenly back away. They exchanged awkward looks.

"Sorry," said Chuck.

"It's okay," Stacy replied.

* * *

**Later...**

Stacy was walking home and deep in thought.

_He...He almost kissed me. I don't know what's weirder, that Upchuck tried to kiss me or that I actually wanted him to kiss me. In fact, now that I think about it, I was just as eager to kiss him. What the hell is wrong with me!? I can't get excited about any other guys, I look forward to hanging out with Chuck and just being around him makes it feel like all my problems magically disappear._

She took a deep breath.

_It's a good thing we stopped ourselves. After all, he's leaving for college tomorrow. We won't see each other for months at a time. Even without that, there's the damage to my own popularity if I date someone like him. I'm tempting fate just being friends with him._

Stacy made her decision.

_It's better if we're just friends, anyway._

* * *

**October, 2000...**

The previous two months had been a whirlwind for both Chuck and Stacy. They'd corresponded by e-mail and kept each other abreast of everything.

Stacy had started the school year with the former Fashion Club all working at Burger World after school. It was a disaster that ended with Tiffany accidentally burning the place to the ground. After that, Stacy volunteered at the school paper. This pissed Sandi off, but the former queen bee backed down when Stacy once again stood up to her. It helped that Quinn backed Stacy up to the hilt on this issue.

Chuck, meanwhile, was doing well at MIT. He was passing all of his classes and becoming a social butterfly. He'd even managed to get some dates and invites to parties. Stacy was pleased to hear this. She'd taught him well. He felt a swell of pity for Quinn when Stacy told him that she was being forced to tutor Kevin. Indeed, that had been the topic of Stacy's first story for the Lawndale Lowdown.

For October, Chuck had briefly returned to Lawndale High to provide a show as Upchuck. The reason for this was Ms. Li's latest fundraising scheme, the Ms. Lawndale High Beauty Pageant. It was during this time that things between Chuck and Stacy progressed to the next level.

**The halls of Lawndale High...**

Quinn and Stacy were walking the halls and talking about Quinn being a contestant in the pageant. The conversation was suddenly interrupted by a very nasal, and familiar, voice.

"OH, LADIEEEESSSS!!!!!!"

Quinn and Stacy both stopped in their tracks. They knew that voice all too well. They turn around and gasp. It's none other than Upchuck. He approached them with that trademark sleazy grin of his.

"No, you're lovely eyes do not decieve. The Don Juan de Lawndale has returned. Why, my loveliess, your even more ravishing than I remember. Sweet Stacy and the ever so sexy Quinn. It's ever so delightful to see you beautiful ladies again. Who wishes to get re-acquainted with Senor Suavecito?"

Stacy, sounding surprised and suspiciously upbeat, said "Chuck, I thought you were in Boston?

Maintaining his Upchuck act, Chuck said "When I heard that the school was hosting a beauty pageant I simply had to offer my services as a host and DJ. I am also willing to offer you lovelies services of a more...erotic nature."

Not sure what to make of this Upchuck relapse, Stacy said "EWWW!!! No way!"

Quinn added "In your dreams, creep."

Upchuck responded with his classic "GRRR!!! Feisty! That's such a turn-on."

With that, Upchuck left. Quinn and Stacy both look dismayed.

"How'd you put up with him when you helped him with that magic show last year?" Quinn asked.

Stacy, wondering why he was being Upchuck again, explained "It was easy once I realized he was all talk. He can actually be a real gentleman when he wants to be."

Dismayed, Quinn said "If only he'd be like that in public. At least he wouldn't creep us out."

Stacy explained "He just gets like that when he's nervous, to make himself seem more confident. There's a lot about him you don't know."

Quinn had an odd look on her face. If she didn't know better she'd think Stacy was actually defending Upchuck.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Chuck was in a backstage storage room preparing to host the pageant when he's starteled by Stacy's voice.

"Chuck, we need to talk...RIGHT NOW!"

"EEP!"

Stacy got right in his face and asked "What the hell was that the other day!? You were acting like Upchuck again."

Chuck sighed. "That's what the school's paying for. I wouldn't be acting like that otherwise."

"So," said Stacy, "You haven't gone back to being a total creep?"

"Of course not," said Chuck, "I left Upchuck behind when I graduated. I...well...People here expect me to be like that. Just like people expect you to be a doormat."

Stacy calmed down and sighed. She had to admit that he had a point.

"So, you were just acting the other day?"

Chuck nodded. "Yes, since I'm only gonna be here for a few days. Not like anyone would believe I've actually changed anyway."

Stacy said "I...I see your point. You know, I've actually missed you these past few months."

Chuck admitted "I've missed you, too. You're the only person here who even knows the real me."

Stacy said "You aren't seeing anyone now, are you?" Did I really just ask him that!?

Chuck admitted "No, I've been on dates but it hasn't gone anywhere. That and a drunken hookup with a sorority chick at a party last weekend sum up my sex life so far. You?"

Suppressing the pang of jealousy she felt, Stacy said "Even less to talk about there. I've been on a few dates. Truth is, with everything else I've just been too busy for dating."

That was actually a lie. Truth is, even though she wasn't ready to admit it, Stacy wasn't dating because she was crushing on Chuck and couldn't bring herself to be interested in anyone else. At the same time, Chuck was reluctant to admit that after he hooked up with that girl at the party he thought about Stacy and felt guilty.

Chuck said "So, we're both single right now?"

"So it seems," said Stacy, "So it seems."

They looked into each others eyes. Stacy and Chuck leaned in closer.

"You know, Chuck," said Stacy, "I like you."

Chuck said "Well, we are friends."

Leaning in closer, Stacy said "No, I 'like' like you."

Chuck immediately froze. He had no idea what to say or do. Truth is, his attraction to Stacy had been steadily growing over the past year. She understood him like no one else ever could. Stacy, meanwhile, was overcome by a sudden urge to act on feelings that had been building up for months. As Chuck remained frozen in place she threw her arms around him. Soon, he felt her lips on his. Chuck's eyes went wide as he realized that Stacy was kissing him. Suddenly, he felt her mouth open and her tongue touch his lips. He responded by opening his own mouth. As they French kissed Chuck regained his confidence and wrapped Stacy in his arms. As she passionately sucked on his tongue Stacy felt something poke her midsection.

_He's hard! He's hard for me!_

That turned Stacy on so much that she pressed herself harder against Chuck. Chuck could actually feel Stacy's nipples harden through their clothes.

_Damn, she's into this!_

Feeling how hot for him Stacy was caused Chuck to grow bolder. He slipped his left hand down Stacy's back until it was on her right ass cheek. As Chuck gave her ass a gentle squeeze Stacy passionately moaned into his mouth.

 _This is INCREDIBLE_! Stacy thought _I want him....I want him NOW!_

She was about to unbutton Chuck's shirt when...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two immediately ended their embrace and look over to see a horrified Quinn standing in the doorway.

"EEP!" Stacy squealed.

Sheepish, Chuck said "Um...We can explain."

Horrified, Quinn said "OHMYGOD!!!! Upchuck...your...hand...on her ass....Stacy.....arms around him.....kissing...with tongue.....EWWWWW!"

Sheepish, Chuck tried to explain, but words failed him. "It's...well....you see....."

Stacy, Meanwhile, was absolutely terrified.

"OH,GOD!! OH, GOD!! Quinn, please don't tell anyone."

Quinn now eyes them both with a mixture of suspicion and curiousity.

"Just how long has this been going on?"

Nervous, Chuck stuttered "Um...well...you see..."

Stacy blurted out "We're just friends".

Quinn didn't buy it.

"I don't recall you and me ever playing seven minutes in heaven."

Chuck blurted "But it's true."

Quinn gave him the most lethal death stare she could muster. It's so intense that Upchuck actually flinches.

"EEP!"

Stacy explained "It started last year when I helped him with his magic act. Remember when I told you he's not really the total sleaze he pretends to be? Well, it's true, he just acts that way to look more confident. We actually have alot in common. We've secretly been friends since then."

Still trying to wrap her head around this, Quinn said "And your secret friendship includes sneaking off to make out?"

Stacy said "No! I mean, yeah, we've flirted a little but that's all. What you saw was a spur of the moment thing. We were just talking, one thing led to another and...and..."

Quinn started to get a sinister suspicion of how it played out.

"He grabbed you and kissed you."

Upchuck blushed at this point while Stacy suddenly beamed proudly.

"Actually," said Stacy, "it was the other way around".

Quinn was visibly shocked.

"Stacy!!!!!"

Sick of the secrecy, Stacy said "Look, Quinn, you don't know him like I do. I still think it's creepy when he's being Upchuck, but I know he's not really like that. Once you get past Upchuck he's actually really sweet."

This caused Quinn to have a flashback.

**Flashback**

  
Quinn is in Daria's room crying to her sister over David's rejection of her.

Daria: "You really liked him, huh?"

Quinn nods.

Daria: "Well, he certainly isn't what we intellectuals call a totally buff hottie. So if you saw past his looks you can't be that shallow."

**End Flashback**

Quinn thought _It was really the same thing with my feelings for David._ Out loud, she said "I see your point." She then takes a deep breath. "Don't worry, I'll keep this a secret."

Stacy and Upchuck both breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"OH, Thank You!" said Stacy.

"Thanks" added a very relieved Chuck.

As it turned out, after the pageant, Chuck and Stacy decided the make out session was a mistake. They'd continue just being friends. Problem was that over the next few months they'd both discover that that's easier said than done.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spring, 2001...**

The next few months were exciting for all involved. First, things finally came to a head with Sandi. She and Quinn had an epic falling out that would be remembered for a long time. With Sandi out of the picture Stacy truly came into her own. The new year began with Quinn staging an intervention that finally got her college friend, Lindy, off the booze. The biggest event was when Ms. Barch slipped Stacy some damning evidence that Ms. Li was embezzling school funds. After debating what to do Stacy anonymously turned it over to the authorities. This resulted in Ms. Li being arrested and the entire school administration losing their jobs. Mr. DeMartino became the new principal. Then came Spring Break. Stacy, Quinn, Daria and Jane went to Miami. While there, Stacy ran into Chuck. At first she was upset because he was naked in a hot tub surrounded by naked women. A few tequila shots later, Stacy was over the initial shock and actually joined them in the hot tub. She and Chuck actually made out. They didn't go past second base, however, because Chuck kept being distracted by the other girls. Eventually, this upset Stacy enough that she stormed off in a huff while Chuck stayed behind to reenact numerous porno films. Later, after they all sobered up Chuck and Stacy had a long talk about the incident over the phone. Chuck apologized and Stacy found she just couldn't stay mad at him. By the time that conversation was over they were actually laughing about it. Besides, fantasies about how the hot tub incident could've gone provided them both with endless fuel for self love sessions. After this, Stacy learned that she'd been accepted at Boston State. She applied because she liked their journalism program, not because Chuck was at MIT. At least that's what she told herself. Also, Quinn was going to Boston State as well because Ms. Li's now exposed grade fixing caused her not to get into Pepperhill. As such, Quinn and Stacy would be at the same school while Chuck and Stacy would be in the same city.

Now, it was prom season. Stacy had wanted to take Chuck with her to prom. The problem was that he was busy with finals that week and couldn't spare the time to prepare. He also reminded her that the only one who knew that they were friends was Quinn and Stacy showing up at prom with Chuck would've resulted, at the very least, in questions that neither of them would've been ready to answer. So, Stacy went to prom with a guy named Mark instead.

Mark was a handsome, blond haired guy who was friends with Skylar Feldman. For a prom dress, Stacy chose the same dress she'd worn on the Fashion Club float during Spring Homecoming two years earlier. She was pleasantly surprised the dress still fit her.

Mark picked her up in a limo that he'd rented. They had fun at prom. Quinn was voted Prom Queen and her date, Jamie, was made Prom King. After the dance they rode around town in the limo. The driver took them to the quarry. That's when the date went downhill.

The partition was up while Stacy and Mark were in the back. They were talking when Mark tried to kiss her. She immediately pulled away.

Puzzled, Mark asked "Stacy, what's wrong?"

Stacy said "Look, Mark, you're a nice guy and I had fun tonight, but I'm not really interested in a relationship now."

Undeterred, Mark said "Come on, we're at the quarry."

Stacy said "So?"

"So," said Mark, "What else are we gonna do?"

Stacy was now nervous. This was not a scenario she'd anticipated. Mark noticed this and altered his approach.

"Look," he said, "Can we at least make out? I won't make you do anything you don't wanna do. Come on, it's prom night."

Feeling the pressure, Stacy sighed. "Okay."

Mark grabded her and they kissed passionately. Stacy tried to get into it but couldn't stop thinking about Chuck.

_We're just friends. He hooks up with other girls, why shouldn't I hook up with other guys. Besides, Mark and I are just making out. It's not like we're gonna do it or anything._

Stacy now relaxed and enjoyed the make out session, confident that things wouldn't go too far. Mark, on the other hand, had other ideas.

 _I'm totally in the zone with this chick,_ he thought, _I am SO gonna get laid tonight!_

Emboldened, he slid a hand along Stacy's shoulder. He took one of the shoulder straps on her dress and began to slide it off. Stacy moved his hand away and slid the shoulder strap back up. Mark took the hint but was not about to give up. He took his other hand and grabbed Stacy's breast. Before she could push it away he felt it through her dress. Stacy relented.

_Okay, I'll let him grope me a little, but that's all._

Emboldened, Mark decided to move things further. He now slid his hand up to Stacy's collar bone before sliding it back down. This time, his hand went down inside her dress. He now directly caressed her breast. He pinched her nipple, which caused Stacy to moan.

_This is so hot. I'm getting felt up. I just wish I could be felt by..._

She willed herself not to think of Chuck as she enjoyed the sensation. Mark decided to move things along. He put his other hand on Stacy's leg and tried to hike her skirt up. Stacy removed the hand and pulled her skirt back down. However, she allowed him to keep kissing her and feeling her breast with his other hand. Frustrated, Mark now grabed her strap with his other hand and pulled it down, exposing Stacy's other breast. Before she could pull away or tell him to stop he began to lick down her neck to her exposed breast.

 _No_ Stacy thought, _This is too much._

She immediately pushed Mark off of her. Mark didn't say anything. Instead, he grabed Stacy and tried to forceibly kiss her.

"Mark, what the hell are you doing!?"

Trying to force her dress off, Mark said "Come on, Stacy. You know you want it. You know you want me to give it to you."

Stacy slapped Mark and pulled away from him. Angry, she said "I'm not THAT kind of girl!"

Mark said nothing. He grabed Stacy, pinned her down and got on top of her.

"HELP!"

Mark said "I think the driver went for a walk. Come on, let's fuck!"

He tried to pull off Stacy's clothes. Stacy immediately brought her knee up. Mightily, she thrust her knee into his grion.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!"

Mark rolled off of her. In pain, he clutched his privates. Seizing the opportunity, Stacy opened the door and ran off. By the time Mark recovered from the hit, she was long gone.

* * *

**Later...**

A frightened Stacy was walking down the street. Her hair was messed up, her dress was dirty and wrinkled and she was barefoot because she lost both of her shoes while running from Mark.

_I can't believe that creep. Doesn't he understand that no means no!?_

As she continued to walk Stacy pondered her current situation. She was lost, her hair and clothes were a mess and she'd left her purse back at the quarry. This meant she couldn't call for help on her cell phone.

_Even if I could, who do I call? Mom will just tell me I should've known better, Chuck's in Boston and I can't talk to my other friends about this. What do I say? "My prom date tried to rape me. I was able to fight him off and run away. Now I'm lost. Can you find me and give me a ride home?" God, even thinking it sounds stupid. Maybe I should've let Mark have his way with me. I can't imagine it being any worse than this._

At this point, Stacy heard a car coming up the road. Nervous, she turned around. She was instantly relieved that it wasn't Mark. She felt even better when she realized who's car it was. She'd recognize that 1974 Cadillac Convertible anywhere. She immediately waved to get the drivers attention.

Driving his "Love Machine" Chuck was astounded to find Stacy Rowe by the side of the road signaling to him. He immediately pulled over and opened the passenger side door. Once Stacy was inside Chuck noticed the wrinkled dress, messy hair and bare feet.

"My God! Stacy, what happened?"

Stacy said "Just drive and I'll tell you all about it."

Chuck put his car in drive and proceeded forward.

Stacy asked "What are you doing here?"

Chuck said "I had my last final of the semester yesterday. I decided to drive home early. Besides, my parents are in Aruba for a second honeymoon. I have the house all to myself."

Stacy giggled as she remembered the recent stories Chuck had told her. Apparently, his mother had quit drinking while his father had stopped being a workaholic. They'd barely been able to keep their hands off each other.

"So," said Chuck, "Care to tell me why you're walking alone at night looking like something out of a B-movie."

Stacy said "Mark, my prom date, got a little too busy with his hands. He wasn't willing to take no for an answer."

Concerned, Chuck asked "Do you need a doctor? I can take you to the hospital."

Stacy shook her head. "He didn't rape me. He was going to but I kneed him in the jewels and ran off."

Chuck silently boiled with rage. The thought of any man but him touching Stacy made him feel jealous. The thought of any man at all touching her against her will made him want to murder said man.

"If you want," said Chuck, "I can hack into his computer and leave some really nasty malware behind. Maybe even something that'll get him arrested."

Stifling a giggle, Stacy said "Tempted, but I'd rather just forget this night ever happened." She paused before adding "Aside from the part where you're my knight in shinning armor, that is."

Chuck was flattered.

"So, you want me to take you home?"

Stacy shook her head as she said "I don't think that's a good idea."

Chuck looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally, he agreed "Yeah. Last thing I need is your father thinking I tried to violate his little girl."

"Not an issue," said Stacy, "Dad's out of town on business."

Chuck asked "What about your mom?"

Stacy said "She probably doesn't even care that I'm not home. Besides, she'll just accuse me of being a whore if she finds out how the date ended."

Chuck said "Some people just shouldn't be parents, I guess."

"No kidding," said Stacy, "If I ever have kids I'll make damn sure they know that I love then unconditionally."

Getting back on subject, Chuck asked "You want me to take you to Quinn's?"

"Actually," said Stacy in a sly tone, "Let's go back to your place and hang out."

Seeing nothing wrong with this, Chuck said "Okay. After?"

Stacy asked "Actually, is it alright if I sleep over?"

Chuck had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road when she said that.

"Stacy!?"

Stacy said "I meant as friends. You know, like a slumber party."

Chuck said "Damn!"

Stacy gave him a funny look.

"Relax," said Chuck, "Bad joke."

Smiling, Stacy said "I know."

* * *

**Ruttheimer house, later...**

Chuck was walking toward his room in a white t-shirt and red boxer shorts. Stacy was in his room. While she changed into some sleepwear Chuck was getting a sleeping bag out of storage. He knocked on the door.

"Stacy, you decent?"

Through the door, Stacy said "Yeah, you can come in."

Chuck opened the door. Stacy was wearing a big, black t-shirt that fell to midway down her thighs. Chuck recognized the shirt.

"I forgot I even had that."

Stacy asked "What do you mean?"

Chuck explained "That's the shirt Andrea wore when we...well, you know."

"You kept her shirt!?"

Chuck said "She let me keep it as a souviner. I just hung it in my closet and forgot about it."

"Well," said Stacy," It's a good thing you had it. Otherwise, I'd have to sleep in just my panties."

Chuck said "Now that's a nice image."

Stacy blushed.

"Sorry," said Chuck.

Stacy said "No, it's okay."

Chuck unrolled the sleeping bag on the floor.

Stacy said "You know, you don't have to sleep on the floor."

Chuck said "I don't mind. You can have the bed."

Stacy said "There's room for both of us in the bed."

"I know," said Chuck, "But I don't think it would be appropriate."

Stacy said "It's okay, Chuck. I know you won't try anything." After a pause, she added "Not that I'd mind if you did." Did I really just say that!?

Chuck thought _If I didn't know better, I'd think she's trying to seduce me._ He shook his head. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Chuck._ Out loud, he asked "You sure."

Smiling, Stacy said "Of course." She pat the bed next to her. "Come on, sit next to me."

Chuck immediately sat next to Stacy on the bed.

"You sure you're okay with this?" he asked.

Stacy said "Of course, Chuck."

Chuck said "This isn't weird to you?"

"Why would it be weird?" Stacy asked.

Chuck said "Because we're just friends."

Stacy said "So? That just means we're comfortable enough with each other to share a bed."

Stacy now leaned in closer.

"Chuck, can I tell you something?"

Nervous, and hoping Stacy didn't notice the growing bulge in his shorts, Chuck said "Sure."

Stacy said "Before Mark tried to push it too far I kind of got into it."

Chuck's jaw dropped. "You did!?"

Stacy said "Yeah, but only by imagining it was you. Of course, that was before Mark tried to push past second base and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Chuck said "To paraphrase a certain movie, are you trying to seduce me, Miss Rowe?"

In a sultry tone, Stacy said "What if I am? Is that so bad?"

"Stacy," said Chuck, "We're just friends."

Stacy leaned in closer.

"I never made out with Quinn in a prop closet. I also didn't try to join Sandi, Tiffany and Quinn in a hot tub orgy on Spring Break."

Chuck lightheartedly said "Now, that's an image I hope never leaves my mind."

With a giggle, Stacy playfully said "Perv."

Equally playful, Chuck said "Takes one to know one."

Stacy leaned in closer. Their faces were almost touching.

"You saved me," she said, "If you hadn't given me a ride I don't know where I'd be right now."

Chuck said "Stacy, we don't...I mean, I think you're sexy, but...um...I don't wanna pressure you into anything."

"I know," said Stacy, "I don't have to, Chuck. I want to." Her voice is now a sultry whisper. "I...want...you."

Stacy wrapped her arms around Chuck, pulled him in and kissed him. As the kiss deepened she flung him down on his back and climbed on top of him. They shared a flurry of deep, passionate, hungry kisses. Chuck lost himself in the moment. Suddenly, Stacy broke the kiss and sat up.

"S...Stacy?"

Stacy said nothing. She removed her shirt and threw it to the floor. Chuck liked what he saw. Stacy's natural breasts were nice and supple. Chuck stared as her nipples rapidly hardened.

"You...You're hot!" Chuck stammered.

Stacy said "I know". She grabbed one of Chuck's hands and held it. "Touch me" she said in a breathy tone as she placed his hand on her breast.

Chuck couldn't believe his luck. Here he was laying in bed with Stacy Rowe on top of him, wearing just her panties, and he was fondling her bare breasts. Chuck felt simultaneously turned on and awkward. It was awkward because, even though he'd long fantasized about this, she was his beast friend.

"Mmmmmm" said Stacy as she tilted her head back and enjoyed the sensation of Chuck feeling her up. "That feels nice."

Suddenly, Stacy grabbed his wrist and removed his hand from her bosom. Chuck was afraid she'd suddenly changed her mind. As it turned out, she only removed his hand so she could lean forward and kiss him. Their lips met and Stacy practically shoved her tongue into Chuck's mouth. He did the same, relishing the taste of her hot breath. At the same time Chuck wrapped his arms around Stacy and held her so close that he could feel her hard nipples digging into his shirt. This turned Stacy on so much that she passionately moaned into Chuck's mouth.

"Mmmmmm...mph...umh....MMMMM...HMPH..."

Chuck relished the taste of Stacy's hot breath. As he enjoyed this he moved his hands down her shapely back. As this happened Stacy began to crawl up him. After the kiss broke Chuck licked first her chin, then the nape of her neck.

"Mmmm...that feels good" Stacy cooed.

Chuck's hands immediately cupped Stacy's ass. He was pleased to discover that she was wearing a thong. He proceeded to give Stacy's bare ass cheeks a squeeze. Stacy smiled in pleasure.

"Hmmmm..."

As Chuck continued to grope Stacy's ass she crawled further up. Now his face was nestled between her breasts. Stacy moved slightly so that her left breast was on Chuck's face, the hard nipple touching his lips. Taking the hint, Chuck opened his mouth and gave Stacy's nipple a long, sensual suck.

"Ahhhh...mmmm....that feels good!"

Chuck then released Stacy's right ass cheek but continued to grope her left. He brought his right hand up to her shoulders. Releasing her left breast from his mouth he shifted Stacy's upper body and proceeded to hungrily suckle her right breast. Stacy was in heaven. She soon moved away from his mouth. While Chuck was disappointed at the loss of her hard nipple Stacy mourned the loss of sensation but was comforted by the knowledge that there was more pleasure to come. Stacy lowered herself and gave Chuck a hard, deep kiss. As their tongues danced in one anothers mouths Stacy grabbed Chuck by his shirt. She then broke the kiss and sat up, pulling Chuck into an upright position with her.

Once they were both sitting up the kissing resumed, more hungry and passionate than before. As Stacy settled on Chuck's lap she felt something poke her. That something has his hardening cock. Feeling this Stacy began to grind him as she moaned into his mouth again.

"Mmmm...mmm...Mmmm...Mmm...MMm...MMM..."

Chuck loved this. The taste of Stacy's breath as she sucked his tongue, the feel of her warm and wet panty clad pussy grinding his boxer clad and rigid cock, it was intoxicating. The kiss broke as Stacy wrapped Chuck's head in her arms. She then positioned herself so that her boobs were in his face. Pulling her close Chuck proceeded to kiss and lick Stacy's bosom and suck her nipples with renewed vigor. He then bit down on one of her now diamond hard nipples. This felt so good to Stacy that she threw her head back and sighed in pleasure.

"AAHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

As this happened she continued to grind him. The sensations were so intense that they could cum from this alone. Realizing such, Stacy suddenly shoved Chuck on his back as she didn't want either of them to orgasm just yet. Chuck was now worried that he may have done something wrong. His worries turned out to be unfounded, however, as after taking a few seconds to calm down Stacy pulled him back up and kissed him harder than she'd ever kissed anyone before in her life. As Stacy did this she began to tug on Chuck's shirt and try to pull it up. Sensing what she wanted Chuck broke the kiss and raised his arms above his head. Smiling with wanton desire Stacy vigorously pulled his shirt up and off of him and threw it on the floor.

Next, Stacy took a second to admire Chuck's body. She liked what she saw.

"You've been working out" Stacy said in a sensual voice.

Chuck was somewhat relieved. While he was more muscular now than a year before he was still on the skinny side. To Stacy, though, he was more sexy than even the studliest member of Guys 2 Guys. Chuck felt the same way about her. While Stacy wasn't a porn star or supermodel she was still very sexy with her C-cup breasts, toned body, bubble butt and perfect face. Indeed, since she no longer styled her hair in pig-tails, opting instead for either a pony tail or wearing her hair down as she was on this night, she was much sexier and more womanly than anyone had previously given her credit for.

"You have a beautiful body" Chuck said.

Stacy's response was felt rather than heard. Smiling lustfully she shoved Chuck on his back and practically pounced on him, plunging her tongue deep into his mouth. Chuck returned this kiss with equal vigor. All too soon, the kiss broke as Stacy began to slide down slowly and sensuously. As she did this she vigoruosly kissed and licked his chest and stomach while running her hands all over his body. She gradually knelt on the floor as he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Soon, Stacy's face was level with Chuck's groin.

Stacy now looked into his eyes eagerly. This time, however, rather than the innocence she was known for Stacy's eyes had a lustful gleam in them. Chuck smiled as this was a side of Stacy he'd never seen before and he liked it. He also knew what she wanted to do. After Chuck nodded Stacy grabbed the band of his boxers while he raised his ass off the bed to make her job easier. Stacy quickly pulled Chucks shorts down, springing his raging hard on free. As Chuck rested his now bare ass back on the bed Stacy slowly pulled his shorts down to this ankles, raining soft licks and kisses on his legs the whole time. Once the shorts were around his ankles Chuck raised his feet out of them and kicked the boxers off to the side. He then spread his legs to give Stacy a better look at his privates.

Stacy stared at his hard member for a moment. She liked what she saw. Granted, his size was decidedly average but she didn't care. To Stacy this cock was the most beautiful cock she'd ever seen. She wanted to feel it inside her, badly.

 _Not yet_ Stacy silently reminded herself as there was something else she wanted first. She reached up and grabbed his hard dick in her hand. Stacy slowly and sensuously ran her hand up and down. When a drop of precum emerged from the tip Stacy used it to lube him up. Chuck loved the feeling. Stacy then came up and rained soft butterfly kisses on Chuck's balls. She then gently licked them. From there, Stacy proceeded to run her tongue up the underside of Chuck's shaft. She went all the way from base to tip. Stacy then gave a soft kiss on the tip of Chuck's member. She next released him for a moment. As Chuck silently bemoaned the loss of these sensations Stacy climbed back on the bed. Once that was done she dove back in, fondling Chuck's balls with her right hand while kissing and licking his cock all over. Stacy pressed her left hand on Chuck's chest and shoved him on his back. Stacy continued to fondle his balls with her right hand while she raked his chest with her left. After kissing the tip of Chuck's dick she took it in her mouth and began to suck him off. As she bobbed up and down she sensuously used her tongue to increase stimulation.

Chuck was in heaven. He'd always fantasized about Stacy (Duh) and now she was giving him an expert blowjob. She worked him like a pro. Indeed, Stacy was very well versed in the art of getting a guy off by this means. Not only was she a closet connosuer of porn but he was hardly the first guy she'd gone down on, though she'd never admit to either. Soon, Stacy had Chuck on the brink.

"S...Stacy...I...I..."

He couldn't get the words out, but it didn't matter. Stacy knew from the stiffining of Chuck's cock and tightening of his balls that he was at the point of no return. He'd wanted to warn her of this but it was a moot point. Stacy was fully aware and, as a result, intensified her ministrations. She wanted him to come in her mouth, was actually eager to swallow every drop of Chuck's seed. Finally, it happened. His dick and balls spasmed.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Chuck groaned as he shot a load into Stacy's mouth. Stacy didn't let up as she eagerly swallowed his semen, trying to milk as much out of him as she could. Soon, it was over. Stacy had sucked him dry and his equipemnt began to soften. As his cock went soft she released it from her mouth and smiled. Chuck looked at her with a satisfied grin. Stacy opened her mouth to show that there was no cum, she'd swallowed it all.

Stacy then lunged at Chuck and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. After the kiss broke Stacy and Chuck looked into each other's eyes.

"Take me" she commanded in a breathy tone.

The way she'd said it turned Chuck on so much that he practically threw Stacy down on the bed. He then pounced on her and proceeded to ravage Stacy. Pinning her down with a lust-fueled savagery Chuck kissed Stacy deep and hard. She responded by eagerly sucking his tongue. She wanted this, she NEEDED this. Chuck went from french kissing Stacy to licking her face and neck. Stacy relished the feeling of Chuck pinning her down and ravaging her with his mouth. He slid down until his face was between her breasts. He began to lick her while massaging Stacy's boobs with his hands.

"Mmmmm...yeah.." Stacy gasped as she ran a hand through Chuck's hair. He then turned toward Stacy's right breast. Chuck licked and kissed Stacy's breast all over before running his tongue in circles around the hard nipple. He then sucked the nipple while Stacy moaned in pleasure.

"Mmmm...bite me..."

Chuck did just that, biting down hard on Stacy's nipple.

"Mmmm...yeah..." Stacy gasped in pleasure.

After enjoying the feeling of Chuck munching on her right breast while he massaged her left breast in his hand Stacy forcefully grabbed the back of his head and re-directed his mouth to her left breast. Chuck repeated his actions. Stacy enjoyed it so much that she arched her back, feeding more of her breast into his mouth.

"AH...yeah...so...ah...good...mmm.." Stacy said.

When Chuck bit the nipple Stacy went wild.

"Harder.." she commanded, "..bite me harder."

Chuck did as he was told. He enjoyed this as he realized that under Stacy's sweet, girl-next-door exterior lurked a wild sex fiend. Soon, Stacy was pushing him down. Continuing to fondle her breast Chuck rained a flurry of kisses and licks all over Stacy's stomach. Soon he was facing her panties, which were soaked. After enjoying her scent for a moment Chuck kissed Stacy's mound. This caused her to loudly gasp in pleasure.

Chuck then removed his hands from Stacy's breasts and grabbed the band of her panties. He then looked up at Stacy's face and saw the wanton look in her eyes. Sweet Stacy was now Stacy The Sex Machine.

"Do it!" Stacy commanded in an urgent tone. "Taste me!"

Needing no encouragement Chuck proceeded to pull Stacy's panties down. He teased her by doing it slowly, softly kissing and licking his way down her left leg as he did. Soon, Chuck was down to Stacy feet. He gave her big toe an obscene suck before removing her leg from the last of her garments. Then, Chuck pulled the panties off of Stacy's right ankle and threw them on the floor. They were both completely naked now. Chuck paused for a moment to take in the sight of Stacy's wet pussy. She was completely shaved down there now and so aroused that her slit was dripping and her clitorus was poking out. Chuck then kissed and licked his way up her right leg. Stacy loved the feeling as Chuck kissed and licked his way back up to Stacy's pussy. Once he was there Stacy spread her legs wide to give him better access. Chuck licked and kissed all along the slit before planting a kiss on Stacy's mound.

"OOOO...yeah..." Stacy sighed, "...taste...m...me..."

Chuck then hungrily probbed his tongue into Stacy's folds. While doing this he reached up and grabbed her breasts. Stacy responded by gasping in pleasure.

"Ahhhh...yeah...oh..."

She began to grind his face.

"Oooo...Chuck...OH...right there..."

Chuck switched tactics. He released Stacy's right breast as he began to suck her clit in a circular motion. With his free hand he plunged first one, then two fingers inside her. This drove Stacy so wild that she grabbed the bed sheets with her left hand while fondling her own breast with her right.

"Oooo...yes...Chuck..."

As he continued to munch on Stacy's mound Chuck probbed her depths with his fingers until he found her G-spot.

"OH...GOD...yes...ah...uh..."

Stacy began to grind his face with renewed vigor as Chuck continued to work her with his mouth and his hands. Stacy went wild.

"uh...uh...Uh...Uh...UH...UH...OH...oh...Oh...OH...ah...AH...AH...HUH...HUH...HUH...HUH...HUH...OH...HUH...MY...GOD...UGH...UGH...UGH...UGH..."

Stacy was now perilously close to orgasm.

"OH...Chuck...yes...ah...ah...AH...AH...YES...YES...AH...AH...GONNA...M...GONNA...GODI'MGONNACUM...YES...YES...YES...YES..."

A powerful orgasm washed over Stacy, causing her whole body to convulse in ectasy.

"OH...CHUCK...YES...YES...YESYESYESYES...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Stacy continued to ride the wave for what felt like a blissful eternity, though in truth it was only a few seconds.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH....YES....YES....YES....AH...AH...Ah...ah...ah...huh...huh..."

As the orgasm subsided Stacy's body went limp and she was out of breath.

Allowing her to rest and gather her thoughts Chuck backed away from Stacy. Stacy quickly recovered from her pleasurable ordeal. She looked at Chuck and noticed something.

"You"re hard again" she said with a smile.

"After that," replied Chuck, "How could I not be?"

Stacy smiled. "I'm ready, Chuck."

Chuck stood there. He'd never known a girl to recover from orgasm this fast. Indeed, Stacy seemed to be in a self-sustaining cycle of ever increasing pleasure and desire. She broke Chuck's trance by reaching over and grabbing his dick. She gave it a hard squeeze before slowly running her hand along it. At the same time she pulled Chuck close and they shared a deep, hungry kiss. After the kiss she whispered in his ear.

"Fuck me, Chuck. I want you to..." She licked his face. "...fuck.." She kissed him. "...me..." She licked him again. "...right..." She kissed him again. "...NOW..."

At this point, Chuck pulled away. This worried Stacy.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" she asked, sounding more disappointed than nervous.

"Nothing," Chuck awkwardly explained, "It's just that...well...I don't have any protection. I...um...I really wasn't expecting to get laid tonight."

"Screw it," said Stacy, "I'm clean and on the pill so you don't have to worry."

"What about me?" asked Chuck. "How do you know I don't have something?"

"Do you?" she asked.

"Not as far as I know" Chuck answered.

"Then screw it, let's go bare back!"

Chuck said "But Stacy, what if I have something and don't know? Or you?"

Stacy began to lose her patience. "Chuck, the last time I went all the way was three years ago so if I caught something from Brett I'd probably know by now, that's one. Two, I'm on the pill so you don't have to worry about getting me pregnant. Three, I'm so horny that if I don't cum soon I'll go insane. Four, I trust you enough to risk it and, five, I've wanted your cock in my cunt for so long that I can't take it anymore! I want you to fuck me...NOW!"

The lustful urgency in her voice made Chuck harder than he'd ever been. She then pulled Chuck close and passionately kissed him. As she did she resumed stroking his cock.

"And..." Stacy continued in an erotic tone, "...you want me just as badly." She licked his face. "Fuck me, Chuck. I want it. I.." her voice became erotically urgent, "...I NEED IT!"

That quelled his misgivings. He threw Stacy down on her back and got on top of her. She smiled in lusty anticipation as he lined himself up with her entrance. Instead of going in right away, even though he wanted to, he ran the tip of his cock up and down Stacy's slit, teasing her.

"Don't tease," Stacy begged, "Fuck me!"

He continued to tease, wetting both of their appetites.

"Fuck me," Stacy begged with erotic urgency, "I want you inside me...NOW!"

Before he could respond Stacy wrapped her legs around him intending to pull him inside her. Chuck reacted by finally sliding his cock into Stacy's hungry pussy.

"AHHH...mmmmmmmm."

Stacy moaned in pleasure as she felt Chuck's manhood invade her, filling her womanhood. Once he was all the way inside they shared a passionate kiss. After this, they looked into each others eyes.

"Chuck..." Stacy gasped, "...you feel so... _gasp_...good!"

"So do you" Chuck said in a husky voice.

"Fuck me."

Chuck began to fuck Stacy in earnest, slowly at first.

"Ahhh...ah...uh...uh...huh...huh...uh...uh..."

Chuck began to gradually increase the speed of his thrusts. Stacy vocalized her pleasure with each thrust.

"Oh...uh...huh...uh...ah...ah...Ah...AH...AH...AH...OH...YES...BABY...uh...ugh...ugh...Ugh...UGh...UGH...AH...HAH...AH...AH..Cuck...YES...oh...so...good...fuck...baby...ahhh...ahhh...Ahhh...AHh...AHHH...AHHH...AHHH..."

Stacy began to buck under him. She immediately pulled him down, her arms around his shoulders just as tenaciously as her legs around his waist. Stacy loved the feeling of Chuck inside her, fucking her.

Chuck meanwhile was loving this. Not only was he living every geeks dream of nailing one of the popular girls, but this popular girl turned out to be a total nympho in the sack. The geek and the popular girl were VERY compatible as sex partners it turns out.

"Ugh...Stacy..." Chuck grunted.

"OHHH...Chuck...YES..." Stacy squealed.

Stacy couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this. Granted, her experience was limited but she could tell that Chuck was a very attentive lover. He eagerly put her needs before his own. She was more than happy to have sex with a man who truly cared about her and would never judge her for her kinks. Sex with Brett Strand had been a horrible mistake. Sex with Charles Ruttheimer the Third, on the other hand, felt so right that it was as if some invisible force had intended for he and Stacy to be mates for life from the moment they were born. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony as the pleasure rose to heights neither had thought possible.

"OHHH....CHUCK...YES...YES...YES..."

Stacy pulled him into a deep kiss. Chuck continued to fuck Stacy's pussy with his dick as he fucked her mouth with his tongue. Stacy used her tongue with equal vigor in Chuck's mouth as she bucked under him, grinding her clit on his pelvis in perfect rhythim with his thrusts. Chuck helped raise Stacy's pleasure by alternating his movements between in/out and side to side, giving added stimulation to her clit while also hitting her G-spot in ways that felt so incredibly good. The kiss broke.

"AHHHH...OH...OH...CHUCK...OH...GOD...HARDER...YES...YES...YESYESYES..."

Chuck was now going at Stacy so vigourusly that he was grunting.

"Ugh...ugh...ugh...ugh...ugh...ugh...ugh..."

"OH...GOD...YES...FUCKME...FUCKMECHUCK...OHGOD...HGOD...YES...AH...AH...AHHHH...AHHHH...AHHHH...GOD...GOD...OHYES...OHYES...DAMN...UGH...UHG...UGH...AH...UGH...FUCK...SOGOOD...YOUR...FUCK....FEELS...SO...GOOOD....AHHH...AHHHH....AHHH...AHHH...YES...YES...YES...YES...YESYESYES...GIVEITTOME...GIVEITTOME...YES...YES...YES...AHHHH...AHHH...HARDER....YES...FUCKMEHARDER..."

Soon, the mutual rapture reached the breaking point.

"Ugh...Stacy...I...I..."

"DO IT!" Stacy demanded in a lusty scream. "CUM IN ME...GIMMIEYOURCUM...YES...YES...YES....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...."

Chuck continued to thrust.

"SO CLOSE...YES...CHUCK...YES...I'M...UGH...ALMOST...AHHHH...I'MALMOST...THERE...AHHH...YES...YES..."

Finally, Chuck reached his breaking point.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

He came even harder than when Stacy blew him earlier. Feeling Chuck's dick convulse inside her triggered Stacy's own orgasm.

"YES...I'M...I'M CUMMING...OH...GOD...YOU'REMAKINGMECUM...YES...YES...AHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE....AHHH..."

Her pleasure began to subside only to spike again. Chuck was giving her a multiple.

"OH, CHUCK...I...YES...YES...UGH...UH...ILOVEYOU...AHHHHH....I...AH...YES...I...UGH...LOVE...AHHH...YOUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAHAAHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

They rode out the intense mutual orgasm staring into each others eyes. Finally, Chuck was tapped out and both of them were out of breath. He remained inside her as he started to soften.

Catching her breath, Stacy spoke. "My.. _huh_...God... _pant...pant_...that.. _pant_...was... _gasp_...incredible... _uh_..."

Chuck pulled out and lay next to Stacy. They looked at each other, sweat soaked and exhausted. They held each other close. Stacy smiled as she remembered what she'd let slip during the sex.

 _I love him!_ she silently admitted to herself. _That's why I get jealous when I see him with other girls, That's why it's a struggle to keep our hands off each other when we're alone. That's why just thinking about him makes my pussy wet but I can't get excited about anyone else. I'm in love with Charles Ruttheimer._

Stacy smiled contently as she nuzzled up to Chuck, relieved to have finally acknowledged her true feelings. They continued to hold each other close and bask in the afterglow of what had been some very passionate sex.

"That," said Chuck, "Was incredible!"

Stacy said "I know. I don't think I've ever had it that good in my life."

Chuck said "You were so hot. I'd never had sex that good."

Stacy asked "So, I'm the best you've ever had?"

"Definitely."

"Better than the others?"

"Andrea, that sorority chick, even those hotties in the hot tub, all had the same problem," said Chuck, "They weren't you."

Stacy kissed Chuck on the cheek.

"That's so sweet!"

Chuck said "It's the truth. I think you've just ruined all other women for me."

Stacy said "You've definitely ruined all other guys for me."

Chuck suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Stacy," he said, "What does this mean? You know, for us?"

Stacy said "Chuck, I like you, and not just because you're incredible in bed. You're sweet, intelligent, and you get me. I feel like I can tell you anything."

Chuck said "I feel the same way about you. Stacy, I love you."

Stacy smiled. "I love you, but you already knew that."

Chuck said "Yeah, but I didn't take too much stock in it the first few times you said it. I just assumed that was the orgasm talking."

Stacy smiled. "Doesn't make it any less true."

Chuck asked "Still friends."

Stacy shook her head.

"Chuck, you're home for the summer and after that I'm gonna be with you in Boston. Even if we didn't just make love it's obvious that we're in love. So, no, we're not friends anymore. Or, rather, we're not just friends anymore. Chuck, I wanna be your girlfriend."

"You are," said Chuck as he kissed her on the forehead, "I'm glad you are."

They kiss again.

"So," said Stacy as she slid a hand down his chest and stomach, "You up for another found."

Before he could answer, she had her hand on his dick. As she felt it rapidly harden in her hand Stacy realized she wasn't the only one who could rapidly recover from orgasm.

Smiling, Stacy said "I take that as a yes."

They proceeded to have sex again. It would be almost dawn by the time they got to sleep. And this was just the beginning.

**To be continued...**


End file.
